Sol: War of Light
A series about the conflict between Giant Robots, Giant Monsters and a Giant Hero. (Note the name is a work in progress) Premise A world were giant robots fight giant monsters and a giant stands as the third party to the conflict. It's also a recycling of old ideas that went nowhere. Characters * Jean Haven: Main character ** Sol: The Giant of Light. * Cathene Haven: Jeans grandmother * Maxine Hunter: Jean's mother, with whom she shares a strained relationship. * Mathew Hunter: Jean's civilian step-father * The Sisters: A group of clones who pilot the Evolroids. They do not get along with Jean. * Dr. Hamilton: A scientist interest in the nature and power of the Light, monsters and the giant. * Odessa Satellite: Jean's half sister, who holds a rivalry with Maxine. * Philip Sing: * Ruth Choi: * The Tao Family: A powerful and influential family interested in post-human abilities and evolution. ** Emon: The spectacle wearing Patriarch. He has been the head of the family for as long as anyone can remember. ** Makoto: A red haired member, she frequently interacts with Shukasa, despite his diverging opinions to the goals of the Tao. ** Shukasa: A member who exiled himself. Due to his strong potential and genius, the elders are keen to get him to comeback. ** Tsubasa: A member who works in the government, his job is to keep Tao activity secret. ** Mitsuhiro: Branch family member who seeks to advance his station. ** Ayanami: Mitsuhiro's daughter, in the same year as Jean. ** Harold Satellite the 3rd: Odessa's father. The Satellite family is/was a lowly branch family until its rise to prominence, however, during that time it has drifted apart and no longer cares for its goals. ** Martha Satellite: Odessa's sickly mother * Minor Characters ** Debbie Theodore: A popular girl at school ** Margret James: Another popular girl at school. Head of the Drama Club ** Max Collins: The popular guy of the school and Odessa's boyfriend, he has also hit on Sara before and several other girls. ** Joshua Daniels: the resident punk kid, despite his appearance he is not a goth and just likes the outfit. He hangs out with Jean and Ruth. ** Allister Simon: The resident nerd, does not get along well with Sara due to their competing egos. * Pending Episodes * The Light and the Giants of Light ** The Introduction to the world and its conflict * Prometheus: ** The Question of why Monsters, Giant Robots and the Giant exist. * Sisterhood: ** Odessa arrives at the base. * The Girl with Three Fathers ** Jean's past is explored. * The Red Giant ** TBA * The Blue Light ** The revelations of the prior episode are examined. * Pending. Monsters * Bladed Monster: Gulidon * Subterranean Monster: Drillipedae * Crow Dragon: Malaphes Pending Things of Note * Evolroids: Mankind's defense against the Kaiju * Light of Evolution: The reason for the existence of Kaiju and Giant Monsters * Stellar Energy: The power Sol runs on * Gene: The organization in charge of the Evolroids and the Sisters of Battle. * Prometheus Core: The main power core of Gene's main base. * Restraint Rods: Devices that readily absorb Red Light radiation to help control the Evolroids. Category:Series Category:War of Light Category:SolZen321